Broken Steel
Broken Steel is the third add-on for Fallout 3, developed and published by Bethesda Softworks. Release Broken Steel was initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live on May 5, 2009. After difficulties with the initial download for PC users it was re-released for Games for Windows Live on May 7, 2009. It was made available for PlayStation Store on September 24, 2009. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. For PC and Xbox 360, Broken Steel is available as a disc version as part of the second Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, released on August 25, 2009. The pack also included Point Lookout. Like all add-ons, Broken Steel is included in the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms. For Steam users, Broken Steel, along with all the other Fallout 3 add-ons, is available, released on July 16, 2010. For GOG users, Broken Steel, along with all the other Fallout 3 add-ons, is available, released on June 2, 2017. Overview , finally activated during Broken Steel.]] In this add-on pack, the Lone Wanderer joins the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel to rid the Capital Wasteland of the Enclave remnants once and for all. The pack allows them to get to see the fruits of their father James' work, Project Purity's completion, and clean water flowing into the tidal basin for the first time in centuries. Broken Steel's quest line is of the same length as the ones in Operation: Anchorage and The Pitt. Unlike those add-ons, in order to access the new story content from Broken Steel, the main storyline from the base game has to be finished. In addition to extending the game to let players survive their adventures after the end of the main quest, the Broken Steel add-on raises the level cap to 30. The level cap expansion will take effect upon installation of the add-on, so players previously stalled at level 20 will once again accumulate XP, even if they haven't finished the main storyline. Broken Steel also adds a couple of new side quests, most of which have to do with escorting freshly processed clean water across the Wasteland and protecting it from raiders. Broken Steel takes about five hours to complete and side missions could take up to an hour to finish. The third add-on for Fallout 3 adds new enemies including albino radscorpions, feral ghoul reavers, super mutant overlords, and Enclave Hellfire troopers. These are equipped with new armor and weaponry that the player can acquire. Broken Steel also adds several new perks to cover the additional 10 levels as well as new encounters (see ''Broken Steel'' encounters). The player character's actions throughout Fallout 3 are woven into some of the quests in Broken Steel. For example, if they decided to infect Project Purity with the modified FEV, it will affect how the Capital Wasteland looks as well as the interactions with the local inhabitants. Characters Enemies Creatures Non-player characters Additional encounters Items Armor and clothing Composite recon helmet* * Enclave Hellfire armor * Lag-Bolt's shades * Lag-Bolt's combat armor * Police hat * Wig * Lab coat }} Weapons Tesla cannon (Beta)* * Tri-beam laser rifle * Mark VII turrets * Mark VIII turrets * Discharge hammer* * Lightning gun* * Grenade launcher* }} * There are two versions of this weapon. One uses the Explosives skill, the other Small Guns. Other items Locations Perks Quests and achievements Main quests Side quests Unmarked quests Karma achievements Bugs Gallery Broken Steel base.jpg|Enclave Vertibirds fly towards Adams Air Force Base Broken Steel Presdential Metro Line.jpg|The Presidential metro, White House terminal Bosprime.jpg|Liberty Prime and Brotherhood Knights attack Tesla Cannon Impact.jpg|Fighting at Adams Air Force Base Feral ghoul reaver.jpg|A feral ghoul reaver Super mutant overlord.jpg|Two super mutant overlords Brokensteelscreen 03B.jpg|A hangar at Adams Air Force Base FO3BS Teslacannon.jpg|The Tesla cannon Broken Steel power armor.jpg|Enclave Hellfire armor and heavy incinerator F3 dlc2 x360 cover.jpg|Xbox 360 Broken Steel and Point Lookout box cover Broken Steel banner.png|Original banner Videos See also * Trailer at official site Category:Broken Steel de:Broken Steel (Add-On) es:Broken Steel fi:Broken Steel fr:Broken Steel it:Broken Steel nl:Broken Steel no:Broken Steel pl:Broken Steel pt:Broken Steel ru:Broken Steel tr:Broken Steel uk:Broken Steel zh:断钢